Road Rovers in L A
by Terciel1249
Summary: The Road Rovers are sent on a mission to look into the occurrence of William Jenkins and find more than they bargain for.
1. Chapter 1

Rovers in L.A.  
Chapter 1: A New Mission

In some undisclosed location in New Mexico, Professor Shepherd had called the Road Rovers and the Night Hounds together for a new mission. The Cano-sapiens were sitting around a large circular table, Hunter and the rest of the Road Rovers were sitting on one half of the table. The Night Hounds on the second half. It had been five months since the Night Hounds were created. The Night Hound's uniform was similar to the Road Rovers, only the uniform was black were the Rovers were silver. Hunter and Clark sat next to each other, looking excitedly at the Master. Their tails were wagging furiously. Something important was going down, they could feel it.  
Shepherd motioned to the large projector screen, "Five hours ago, we received notice that Storm was in L.A. Apparently he was creating a nerve toxin to control the Los Angeles population."  
Hunter spoke first, "Do you want us to go after him?"  
Shepherd shook his head, "That won't be necessary."  
Furry eyebrows rose. Clark asked, "Why?"  
Shepherd looked at the dogs, "Someone has beaten us to the punch." Shepherd motioned to the screen again. A grainy video began to play on the screen. The video showed a single man, Storm, wearing a grey military suit with a black cape, standing in front of a giant map of L.A. Computer lined the roomed, bright screen flashing in the video. His attention was on the map, until a young man barged in double sliding doors behind Storm. The young man ran up to Storm, it was difficult to make out, but the kid looked scared and about to wet himself. Before the two could talk, another figure stormed in. This figure wore an entire black uniform, his face difficult to see because of the poor video quality.  
Hunter, "I wouldn't have predicted this." The figure raised a gun and fired on the young man. The young man fell back, clutching his right leg. Storm tried to flee, but the black figure shot both of his knees. Storm fell down, hitting the floor hard. The black figure holstered his weapon and walked to Storm. Picking Storm up by his shirt, the figure's face and Storm's face were inches apart. Seconds passed, the dialogue missing for the video. The figure then threw Storm, face first into the nearest computer screen. Storm's body twitched as electricity surged through his body. The black figure moved toward the young man, the young man froze, forgetting to try and crawl away. The black figure pointed at the young man and an unknown dialogue took place. The black figure tossed a small device and left the room. The video revealed the young man using the device, which was a cell phone. The video ended.  
Shepherd looked at the reactions of the Road Rovers and the Night Hounds, most of them had looks of horror and confusion. Except for Shag, who was covering his eyes.  
Hunter was the first to recover, "Who was that black guy in the video?"  
Shepherd again motioned to the screen, a picture of a dark blond haired teenager appeared. He had blue eyes and three horizontal scars on the left side of his face. "This is William Jenkins, aka The Demon. For four months he has been going around the streets of Los Angeles punishing the criminals."  
Exile spoke next, "What do you vant us to do?"  
Shepherd answered, "Your mission is to capture this vigilante alive and bring him here, so we can question him."  
Ben asked, "Why shouldn't we take him to the authorities?"  
Shepherd looked at Ben, "The reason is that I want to know why. Why would a simple kid turn into a homicidal hero? It is important that we find answers."  
Colleen spoke up, "How are we going to do dat Mater?"  
Shepherd answered, "We make a trap and dangle bait that he can't resist."  
All of the canine's ears went up as they understood. Hunter and Clark stood up, "On it Master." Hunter and Clark turned, "Let's hit the road, Rovers!" Shepherd watched as the Rovers howled and ran to the hanger.  
Hunter and Clark entered the hanger, turning to look at their respective teams. Hunter motioned to his team, "Alright Rovers! We're taking the Sky Rover to L.A."  
Clark said to his team, "And we're taking the Rover Assault vehicle." Turning, the Rovers entered the Sky Rover and the Night Hounds entered the large armored vehicle. Each of the teams headed toward L.A. not knowing what was in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Rovers in L.A.  
Chapter 2: It's A Trap  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Road Rovers.

In Precinct 13, Detective Charlie Soap was standing in Police Chief's office with five other officers surrounding a redwood desk. Soap was the nerdy detective in the precinct. He wore a deep blue suit and had short brown hair. Around the precinct he was the joke, he wasn't the toughest cop and he was the only person in the force with a PHD in Behavioral Psychology. The Chief of Precinct 13 entered the room, a dark skin man wearing a white button up shirt and tan suit. Following the Chief were two black suited FBI agents. Both of the agents were male, one with blond hair and the other brown. The Chief looked over the officers standing before him, "OK men, we've got a situation and the feds are calling the shots," motioning toward the suited men.  
The blond haired suite spoke up, his American accent barely hidden, "In two days, several terrorist will be making an exchange with a foreign democrat's daughter. The exchange will take place on the top floor of the Simpson Tower. What we need from all of the departments to not interfere with the transfer."  
A female officer asked, "Why sir?"  
The second agent said, "Since this is a matter that involves a foreign government, state government doesn't have the jurisdiction in this matter."  
Another officer spoke, "What's your plan of action?"  
The blonde hair agent said, "Nothing." Every officer's eyes went wide. The agent continued, "We can't do anything. All of our hands are tied. The only thing we can do is secure the deal and meet the terrorist's demands."  
The Chief said, "Thank you agents. We'll make sure that all police officers get the message."  
Both agents said, "Thank you sir." The agents left the office and left the office building. As they left, smiles broke out. The black haired agent said, "Ok Hunter! I've got to admit. These cloaking devices are COOL!"  
Hunter smiled, "Right!"  
Clark asked, "Are you sure William will fall for this?"  
Hunter said, "Master believes that William has tabs in the police. When the others finish with the other precincts, we'll meet to finish the preparations."  
Clark said, "Cool! Can we grab something to eat?"  
Hunter said, "We can grab some hotdogs."  
Clark confused said, "What are hotdogs?"

Soap quickly made his down to the basement and his office. Inside his office was a single wood desk with several shelves. Each shelf was filled with several files and boxes. Behind the desk was his PHD hanging on the wall. Soap sat down behind his desk and pulled out his cell phone. Soap put the phone to ear, "Hey William, I've got something."

In an abandoned home, William sat in the basement sound asleep in a rocking chair. The basement had simple concrete walls. In the corner close to the stairs was a large work bench with several tools lying on it. On the wall in front of the table were several weapons hanging. The weapons varied from small handguns to a shotgun. Clips sat in a box underneath the table. Ammo was stored in different boxes depending on their caliber. Across the room was a makeshift kitchen. A water faucet poked out of the concrete as a coffee pot and small propane grill was set on a long wooden table. Boxes of food were neatly stacked next to the table. On the far side of the room with William was a green military cot pushed against the wall to William's left. At the foot of the cot was a large leather trunk with a simple key lock embedded in the front.  
William jerked. A loud ringing filled the room. William kept his eyes closed as he fished in his pocket for his cell phone. Brought his cell phone to his ear, William sleepily said, "What?"  
Soap's voice answered, "Hey William, I've got something."  
William opened one eye, seeing the blurred TV screen, "And what is it?"  
Soap continued, "The feds have a problem. A foreign democrat's daughter is being exchanged for a ransom on the top floor of the Simpson Tower in two days."  
William's second eye sprung open, "OK! Is there anything else you can give me?"  
Soap mentally shrugged, "All I know it's taking place at night."  
William murmured, "Alright, I'll see what I can do."  
Soap said, "Thanks! By the way, how's your . . ." Soap couldn't finish as William ended the call. William groaned as he stood up and stretched. Both of his shoulder's popped. William moved to the coffee machine and began to make a fresh brew. _This is going to be long two days._

Across the street from the Tower stood a teenage boy wearing a black hoodie, William was observing the tower through a pair of binoculars. The tower was fifty stories tall and the mirror like windows shined brilliantly in the sunlight. The top floor had a slanted ceiling, made of dark windows. The top floor was lined with deep hard wood floors. This room was reserved for special occasions like dances or important business dinners. The building was part of the Los Angeles sky line, lined side by side to other skyscrapers. William swiveled the binoculars from the top of the tower toward the entrance. Men and women entered and exited the building, all wearing expensive business suits. A bright yellow sign caught William's eye. Zooming in, the words 'Restoration of Top Floors in Progress.' An idea crept into William's mind. William turned and made his way to the safe house, formulating a plan.

Seven o'clock on the second day. William was lying on the side of the ceiling of the Simpson Tower. William had snuck into the building one hour before security locked all entrances. William wore his usual black combat uniform: a black combat vest, pants and boots. William upgraded his uniform by adding black leather gauntlets on each of his wrist, including his usual black gloves. These accessories not only aided for hand to hand combat, but also William was able to hide a few tricks in them. _The mission is to get the hostage away from the terrorist._ For this reason William was testing out a personal dissention device. The device was a large cylinder attached to a special back sitting against the small of William's back. They looked like metal squares were linked together to meet on a four inch bronze square for the buckle. The buckle had a blue button on the left side. A half centimeter diameter steel fiber cable was round around a small turbine in the cylinder. The blue button would cause the turbine to turn, allowing the user to descend from a height of 250 feet at the speed they choose. Two ammo clips were placed on each side of the buckle, while a loose fabric back swung at his side.  
William decides that speed was over power in this situation. William wore his two Cult 22's hanging on each of his hips. Two USP .45 handguns, modified with lasers, were also slung under each of his shoulders. A large knife was sheath on the outside of his right boot, the insides lined with small throwing knives. William strapped two mini Uzi to his back, easily accessible in a tough situation.  
William was watching through the roof a small section of the room below. The center of the room was light by single yellow light, to conserve energy. The sides of the room were casted in shadow.  
Movement caught William eye. Two men carrying a smaller figure entered the lighted area. _That must be the hostage._ One moved a chair and the other slammed the girl. The girl struggled as both men tied her hands behind her back and feet together. The two men then left, the girl struggled for five more minutes before giving up. Seconds ticked by as William moved onto the glass panel behind the girl's chair. Waiting two more minutes to make sure no one else would enter. From the fabric bag, William pulled out a large suction cup from the bag and pressed it against the glass. William pumped the button on the device to make sure the suction cup was secure. After William was satisfied, by pulling on the suction cup several times, he pulled out a small glass cutter from the fabric bag. William placed the cutter in his mouth, giving him a hand to rip off the fabric bag. Gripping the suction cup with his right hand, William began to cut a half circle with his left hand. When this half of the circle was finished, William switched hands and finished the circle. When the circle was whole, William tossed the cutter to the side and positioned himself on the side of the circle with his left hand on the suction cup. William removed a handgun and used it to bash the cut several times. A low vibration echoed on the roof. William pulled on the suction cup and the glass broke from panel, William tossed the rough circle to the side.  
William checked the room a second time, the only movement was the tied up girl in the chair. William dropped to the floor, crouching as he landed ready for anything. The girl strained her head to see. Before she could say anything, William rushed to her and whispered in her ear, "Don't say a word. I'm here to help."  
The girl nodded, causing the bag to move up and down. William pulled the knife from his boot and sliced open the ties to her hands, to William's surprise they felt very hairy. William then moved to her legs and cut the ties around her ankles. William was about to remove the bag when all of the rooms lights turned on, blinding William with the bright light.  
William positioned himself in front of the girl, trying to stand between her and whoever was there. When William's eyes adjusted, William was surprised at what he saw. In front of him were four humanoid dogs. They walked on two legs and three wore silver armor. The last one looked like a large furry yeti. William's expression never changed, but questions raced through his mind. _The fuck is this?_  
The front dog/human said, "Nice to meet you Demon. I see you've met Colleen." William turned to see that the person in the see was a female humanoid Collie with brown and white hair without the bag. Colleen wore a simple blue long sleeve shirt, slacks and sneakers. The cloths were dirtied to make the ruse more realistic. Colleen then sent her knee into William's crotch. All of Rovers cringed as William rolled to his side. William came up on one knee, face red with the pain and embarrassment. _OUT OF ALL THE FUCKING THINGS NOT TO PREDICT! YOU DIDN'T WEAR A FUCKING CUP! YOU DUMBASS!_  
Hunter looked at Colleen, furry eyebrow raised, "What that really necessary Colleen?"  
Colleen shrugged, "Master did say to capture h'm. I thought going for the old boys would be best to hit." All of the Rovers looked quizzically at Colleen. Blitz thinking, _I am staying away from the pretty doggie from now on._  
Before the Rovers could continue, William stood, "The fuck are you?"  
Hunter began, but Blitz interrupted, "Ve are de Road Rovers. Ve fight crime around de world. Now ve are here to take you with us."  
William watched as the Rovers slowly walked toward him, making a curve to block his escape. William stepped back, moving toward the far end of the room. Analyzing the situation, William had one chose, to fight. William challenged, "How I am to believe that?" Pulling out his right handgun, William fired on the Labrador mix. Hunter used his super speed to dodge the bullets and get in close to the Demon. Punching William in the chest, Hunter sent William flying several feet back.  
William was able to get up on his knees, pulling out his left handgun before Colleen was on him. Colleen kicked the gun out of his hand and kicked William in the chest, but William blocked the kick and grabbed on to her ankle. William stood up, still holding Colleens leg. William backhanded Colleen, making her roll on the ground. William was barely able to jump out of the way from a running attack from Hunter, a trail of fire burning on the ground. William stood up again, only to be grabbed from behind and lifted into the air from the bear hug by Exile, the large blue and white Siberian husky. William used all of his strength to break Exile's hold, but Exile super strength was too much. William struggled, writhing in Exile's arms. William knew this would be useless. While struggling, William reached with his left hand to the shoulder holster. William reached, but couldn't get his finger on the trigger. A second try failed. On the third try, William was able to get his finger into the holster and wrap his finger around the trigger. Hunter and Colleen called a warning as William pulled the trigger.  
Lucky for Exile, the bullets did not penetrate his armor. But Exile dropped William and received an elbow to his face. William quickly backed away from Exile, moving the gun between Colleen and Hunter. A German voice said, "Hey."  
William spun to see Blitz, clause extended. Blitz slashed at the gun and to William's surprise the gun fell apart in his grip. William tossed away the useless handle. Blitz mockingly said, "Now vhat are you going to do?"  
William answered by kicking Blitz in the chest. Blitz flew backwards. Hunter called to Shag, "Muzzle him, Shag!"  
William turned to see the large Sheepdog give the OK signal and unstrap a Rottweiler wearing a straightjacket. Time slowed as the insane Muzzle ran toward William, mouth foaming. The Rottweiler jumped, teeth bear and ready to attack. The only way William could stop the crazed dog was to do something insane.  
To the Road Rover's surprise, the teenager moved toward Muzzle while he was in mid-jump. Even more surprisingly, William grabbed Muzzle by the throat and slams him against the ground. William punches Muzzle and moves next to the chair, eyes shifting from each Rover. William then spins the chair, facing Hunter and sits down.  
Hunter, still shocked that Muzzle was beaten, said in the most confident voice he could muster, "You're surrounded. . . Give up now and you can make this a lot less difficult." William responded by reaching behind his back and pulling out a small pen.  
All of the Rovers looked curiously at the device, even Blitz, who was still dazed from that kick to the chest. Exile asked, "What is dat? Some kind of weapon?"  
William answered, "Something like that." William pushed the button on the top of the pen. The floor around William exploded. William disappeared in the flames. The Rovers rushed to the hole, to find a five by five square chunk of floor, with the chair still on it, lying on the floor below.

Flashback  
A small janitor, wearing a light blue jumpsuit entered the 49th floor, pushing a large janitors cart ahead of him. William looked around the room, making sure he was alone. William reached in the cleaning supplies and pulled out a yellow device. Pointing the device at a wall, a laser hit the wall and gave William the distance he was from the wall. Using this device, William was able to mark four corners of a five by five square on the roof. William then pulls out a long metal pole from the cart and place a small syntax explosive on the end. Using the pole, William was able to put syntax explosives on each corner of the square and every foot along each side. William quickly painted over the entire square and left, with no one being the wiser.

Hunter said, "Yet another unexpected surprise?"  
William burst into the hallway. Making his way to the stairs, William was head off by the Night Hounds. The Night Hounds were using small tranquilizer guns to shoot at the Demon. William ducked into an empty office. Tranquilizers stuck to the walls as the Night Hounds shot at their target.  
William looked around the room. Dismayed, William found he was in a small five by five office. William peaked out of the corner of the doorframe, the Night Hounds held their position down the hall, blocking the stairwell. William pulled the line from the device and wrapped it around the large metal cabinet next to the wall. William moved to the window and fired a few shots from one of his Uzi's. The class shattered and William dove out the window. The cabinet fell over and became lodged between the wall and desk, shaking William as he made his decent down the side of the building. William dropped as far as he could. Facing the window, William pushed with his feet and swung away from the window. William then fired at the window. William landed hard on an office desk. The desk collapsed from the force. William stood up, groaning at the bruises on his back. William reached to the cylinder on his belt and detached it. The cylinder fell to the ground with a soft _Thump_ as William left the office.  
The Rovers and Night Hounds were able to find the floor William jumped into, but could only find the device he used to scale the side of the building. On the main floor, both groups found that William had slammed through the front glass door. Hunter sighed and contacted Master by pushing a button on his collar, "We lost him Master."  
Shepherd answered after several seconds passed, "That's alright. You did your best. I want you and the other to go to the hotel and get some rest. But before you go to sleep, I want you to contact me on a secure line and let me know what happened."  
All of the Rovers and Night Hounds said, "Yes sir," and left the building. Police vehicles arrived on scene to find the building empty and no explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

Rovers in L.A.  
Chapter 3: Divide and Conquer  
Disclaimer: I do not own the right to the Road Rovers.

William nearly fell as he made his way down the stairs to his base. William had to stop and lean against the side of the opening to the basement, to catch his breath. William's breath was labored, his right side burning. Slowly, William unstrapped the combat vest. His side burned as he reached up to remove the vest and toss it to the side of the doorway. William undid the belt around his waist and tossed it on top of the vest. William removed both gloves and bracers, throwing them off to the side. The teenager then gritted his teeth as he lifted the T-shirt over his head. William stepped toward the mirror leaning against the concrete wall next to his work station, dropping the black shirt on the ground. The reflection revealed a teenage boy having a black eye that was beginning to turn purple. William noticed a small discoloration on his right side. William twisted to see a purpling bruise running from below his right shoulder to his lower back.  
William sighed and limped to the water faucet and soaked a large rag in the cool water. The teenager enjoyed the cold water running over his hand. Turning off the water flow, William made his way to his chair and sat down. Putting the cold rag over his bruised face, William watched the L.A. news reporter talk about the wildfire burning up to over a hundred acres of forest.

At the La Quinta Hotel, the Road Rovers and Night Hounds were standing in Hunter and Colleen's room. Lying on the bed was a laptop computer showing Professor Shepherd's concern face. Hunter finished reporting the events of the night, "When we got to the main floor, the front door was smashed and he was no wear in sight."  
Shepherd scratched his chin, deep in thought. After several long, silent seconds, the Professor said, "It seems that we have underestimated the Demon. . . He's more resourceful than what we originally thought. Did you say that he actually subdued Muzzle?"  
Hunter said, "Yeah. That kid grabbed him by the throat, slammed him against the ground and knocked Muzzle out."  
The Professor's eyebrows furrowed, "How is Muzzle?"  
Hunter turned to see Muzzle jumping up and down excitedly, "He's good Master." Shepherd sighed with relief.  
Colleen butted in, "What are we going to do now Master?"  
The Professor answered, "I've looked into all of the police stations and found that Precinct 13 has a Demon Task Force. (Motioning toward the black Labradors) I think Duke and Lucy should look into this and find as much information as we can. The rest of the teams should spread out and try to track William. But now you should get some rest. Goodnight Rovers and hounds, you are good dogs."  
All of the cano-sapiens said, "Goodnight Master." Hunter turned off the screen and laid the computer on the nightstand. All of the Rovers and Night Hounds said their goodnights, leaving Hunter and Colleen alone. Hunter and Colleen looked at each other. Hunter jumped onto his bed. Lying on his bed, Hunter motioned to Colleen. Colleen joined Hunter and both of them cuddled until falling asleep.

Soap sat at his desk, working on paper work. Humming to himself, Soap finished the expense reports for the task force. Soap jerked a balding detective barged into the room. The detective said, "Soap, you've got two Night Hounds joining you today."  
The detective left a confused Soap mouthing, "Night Hounds?"  
Two humanoid black Labradors entered the office. Soap nearly fell out of his seat. The male, Duke, offered Soap his hand, "Hello, I'm Duke and this is my sister Lucy." Soap took both Duke's and Lucy's hand.  
After an awkward silence, Soap said, "Please have a seat," motioning to two chairs leaning against a shelf. Lucy and Duke pulled chairs next to Soap's wooden desk. Soap sat down, "So, how can I help you?"  
Lucy answered this, "We're here to learn more about this 'Demon' in L.A."  
Soap was surprised by this. Duke asked, "What can you tell us about the Demon?"  
Soap turned to his computer, typing several keys, "Could you pull down the panel over there?" Lucy pulled down a roll of white canvas. An image of a fourteen year old teenager smiling was projected on the screen. "This is William Jenkins, a normal teenager with a happy family. But one day, the Jenkins has a family reunion in Central park. Across the street, the mob known the Sinners set a hit on the son of another gang." Clicking a key, a picture of a building on fire and several bodies covering the street, Duke and Lucy squinted slightly. "After the explosion, the members of the Sinners executed every single man, woman and child." Clicking another key, an image of William asleep in the hospital with his head covered with bandages. Lucy covered her eyes. "William was the only survivor. The doctors removed _sixteen_ bullets from his body." _Click_, an artist rendition of the court with William sitting behind the prosecution table, "After the funeral, William was the key witness for the prosecution. But the judged dismissed the case on the grounds of insufficient evidence. William left the city for five months before…"  
Duke interrupted, "Where was he?"  
Soap shrugged, "Don't know. All we have is a record of him buying a ticket to Las Vegas and he just disappeared. He just dropped out of anyone's sight. Until," Soap motioned to the projector and a sketch of William wearing his combat uniform, his face emotionless with his three scars on the left side of his face, "We see him as the Demon." Soap sighed, "For five months he has taken on some of L.A. most notorious crime families." _Click_, a picture of the Maroni family, "He is responsible for _single handedly_ taking down the Sinners. He's fighting a war against some of the most powerful people in organized crime."  
Duke and Lucy contemplated over what they've been told. Mentally, both were actually admiring William's actions. Being able to take down a powerful organization all alone is no easy task. Lucy asked, "What exactly do you do here?"  
Soap said, "I've been monitoring every move William's made. I've documented every killing that follows his profile."  
Duke got an idea, "Could we look at some of those?"  
Soap said, "Sure. Go right ahead." Soap began to close down his computer as Duke and Lucy stood up to look at the files on the shelves.  
Lucy spoke up, "Which one is it?"  
Soap looked up, "Which what?"  
Lucy rolled her eyes, "The alleged Demon cases?"  
Soap looked confused, "All of them." Duke's and Lucy's eyes widened as they looked around at all of the boxes and folders.

Duke and Lucy met with the other Night Hounds and the Rovers at large burger joint. They decided to eat outside on picnic tables. Colleen helped feed Muzzle, by cutting the hamburger patty and feeding him with a fork. Muzzle would actually eat the fork. Colleen would toss the used form and grab another form the mound on the table.  
Duke and Lucy shared what they discovered in Soap's office. All of the Rovers and Night Hounds were surprised on hearing the details of what William's done. When they finished, Hunter said, "Wow! That's just incredible! To think _he's_ taken down an entire crime family all by himself! Cool!"  
Colleen commented, "Now I see why he was able to get away from us. He plans the entire thing out. He had a plan to escape, while all we did was set a trap. No planning. No offense H'nter," putting her hand on Hunter's shoulder.  
Hunter said, "Yeah! He had us going." Colleen shrugged.  
Exile said, "He would be great comrade. His skills would make taking criminals easier than taking bushla from baby."  
Blitz said, "What?"  
Hunte said, "I think you mean candy from a baby."  
Exile shrugged, "Same thing."  
Clark said, "Basically, he fights criminals by strategy and killing them."  
Lucky the Dalmatian asked, "But why? Why kill them?"  
Duke answered this one, "I think it's because he has to punish them. He feels that the law is unable to touch these criminals, so he has to. He has to punish them because the law can't."  
Everyone thought this over. Ben the Saint Bernard said, "That's deep." Shag agreed.  
Lucy looked to Clark, "So, how's was everyone else's progress?"  
Clark's looked away, "Nothing."  
Lucy looked to Hunter. Hunter looked downcast, "Well, you see, no one found anything. It's like he doesn't exist. We've check all bank records for his name. We've shown his picture and asked humans and dogs if they've seen him. And all we got was some of the dogs saying they might have seen him passing by."  
Lucy said, "Can we use any of the sightings?"  
Colleen shook her head, "We can't get any solid sighting. No consistent trails."  
Exile spoke in a very low voice, "He is like ghost. He walks in death. Not noticed by de living and in his wake only darkness remains."  
Everyone stopped and looked worriedly at Exile. Blitz looked like he was about to wet himself, "So, vhat do we do now?"  
Clark's ears perked up, "How about we wait for something."  
Hunter asked, "What do you mean?"  
"Well, it looks to me like William only attacks criminals. Soooo, all we have to do is wait for the criminals to make a move and we'll find him."  
Everyone was surprised at this revelation. Lucy looked questioningly at Clark, "And how did you come up with that?"  
Clark smiled, "I saw it on TV."  
Colleen and Lucy exchanged a look that clearly said, "_Boys!_"  
Hunter said, dramatically pointing into the air, "I like it! We'll call Master and we can monitor the radio signals and follow the crime. Great work Clark!" clapping the German shepherd on the shoulder.  
Colleen turned to Exile, "By the way gov, what was with that disturbing saying about William being a ghost and death and stuff?"  
Exile shrugged, "Don't know, must have picked it up from other sled dogs."  
The cano-sapiens shrugged and finished their meals. They left the restaurant to contact the Professor.


	4. Chapter 4

Rovers in L.A.  
Chapter 4: Something Happens  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Road Rovers.

Exile and Ben sat in a borrowed car. The vehicle was a black unmarked police car. The Rovers and Night Hounds asked several of the police stations if they could borrow some vehicles with CV radios. The police were happy to lend their vehicles, just after they renewed the insurance and checked the airbags. After the paperwork was filled out, the Rovers and Night Hounds spit up into five pairs. Hunter and Colleen took North L.A. Clark and Lucy took Asian town. Blitz and Duke were in Hollywood. Lucky and Shag were in Little Mexico. This left Ben and Exile to take South L.A.  
Exile and Ben sat in the police car, sipping coffee and listening to the chatter of the CV radio. The radio buzzed with useless noise, switching between domestic abuse calls and a burglary. Exile said, "Sure is busy night. Police must work hands to bones with all this trouble."  
Ben nodded, "With all this trouble, they must work twenty-four seven."  
Suddenly the radio blared, "All units! Attention! All units, robbery on corner of fifty second street and Louise Ave. Subjects are armed and extremely dangerous."  
Exile said, "Sounds promising. Let's go." Exile shifted the car into drive and pulled it into the street, "Ben, do you know how where fifty-second street?" Ben shrugged, Exile responded, "Oh boy! This is going to be funski," tarring down the street.

At the corner of fifty-second street and Louise was a small grocery store. The store was run by an old man, Mr. Simmons. However, tonight three men were robing the store. The leader was a skinny African American wearing a long brown leather coat and dreadlocks, in his thirties. The two other were pale skin small time crooks. One had a shaved head, wearing a simple vinyl jacket and matching pants. The second one had shoulder length brown hair, wearing a blue shirt jean with a chest strap back pack. The leader's name was Marcus, and this group was known as Marcus's Free Flow gang. This gang was notorious for their acrobatics and stunts. Tonight, the Free Flow gang was having a night on the town since there were no major jobs for them. Mr. Simmons was not so lucky, before leaving Marcus slammed a large machete into his skull. From outside, Mr. Simmons's body could be seen leaning against the cigarette dispenser, a machete deep in Mr. Simmons's temple. Blood dripped from the blade, as the gang ran out the store, laughing at the top of their lungs.  
Marcus and the boys climbed up the side of building use the fire escape latter. They jumped from building to building, performing flips and spins. Between an old tan building and a large white stone building, Marcus jumped the ten foot gap grinning from ear to ear. Marcus landed in a crouch, calling to the other two, "Come on!"  
The shaved head ran to the side of the building at full speed. Jumping of the side, the shaved head was half way over the gap when a small pop was heard. The shaved head exploded, raining blood and gore on the alley bellow. The two criminals turned to see The Demon standing on top of an adjacent rooftop, an M-16 with a modified grenade launcher pointed were the shaved head man was previously at. William turned the gun and sighted through the scope at the brown haired man. William fired, the bullet hit between the man's eyes. He fell backward off of the roof, instantly dead. William turned to Marcus. Bullets ripped through Marcus's knees. Marcus screamed, "Fuck!" Marcus fell face first into the roof as William threw the used M-16 down a ventilation shaft.  
William jumped over the three foot gap separating him from Marcus. William walked up to Marcus and forcible turned him on his back. William pulled out a handgun from his belt and pointed it at Marcus, "Who gave you the drugs?" Marcus had a reputation for being on a constant Meth high, several crime lords pay for his gory services by giving him either money or Meth. To Marcus, either was good.  
Marcus stuttered, "Mr. Yohrito, M-Mr.… Demon, sir!"  
"What was the job?"  
Marcus continued, "It was for killing dat bastard lawyer, Frank. Mr. Yohrito paid me in drugs for my services. Ya know something for something."  
William took in this information. _Frank Higgs was said to have been killed by an edged weapon. This would fit Marcus's gang's profile._  
Marcus broke William's train of thought, "Please, don't shoot me Mr. Demon, sir."  
William holstered his side arm, "I've got something better." Marcus was scared as William grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him to the edge of the building.

Exile and Ben pulled down a dark alleyway between two buildings, a white stone building and a dark red apartment. Exile looked at the map in Ben's hands, "Are you sure you're reading dat right?"  
Ben turned the map over, "I think so." Pointing at a street, "This is fifty-second street and we're about here," moving his finger along the map and jabbing at the paper.  
Exile said, "Good, where do we go now?"  
Ben scratched his head, "The quickest way would be to go straight and we should be on fifty-second." Exile nodded and slowly drove the vehicle down the alley, passing fence with black bars behind the white stone building.  
A body fell from the sky, being impaled by the sharp tips of the fence. Exile and Ben screamed as they saw the body right in front of them. The African American convulsed as blood seeped out of his chest. A second figure jumped from the roof. William slashed at the man's throat while he landed. A large gash appeared on Marcus's throat as William landed in a crouch. William ignored the vehicle, sheathed his blade and ran through an open garage.  
Ben jumped out of the vehicle, "Pull the car around the other side." Exile spun out of the alley as the St. Bernard ran through a gap between the two building, cutting William off on the other side. William was unable to react as Ben grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Ben grabbed William by the throat with one hand and removed the guns from his waist and shoulder holsters.  
Ben released William, "Put your hands up." William lifted his hands over his head as Ben pushed a button on his collar, his other hand keep William at arm's length away, "Exile, I've got…" William grabbed Ben's arm and twisted the arm behind Ben's back.  
William chocked Ben with his free left arm, "Stay out of my way." William hit Ben on the back of his neck. Ben falls forward, but twists and kicks William in the stomach. William flew several feet onto a broken down Pontiac car. William landed on the windshield, cracking its surface. Ben jumped onto the hood, delivering a powerful punch to William's face. William used both hands and slaps both of Ben's ears. Ben is dazed by this because dog's have very sensitive ears. William grabs Ben's collar and slams the St. Bernard's head into the roof of the car. Blood dripped from the top of Ben's head. Ben rolled off to the side of vehicle. William jumped off standing next to ben. Ben tries to strike William with a quick punch. William knees Ben in the face. Grabbing Ben's head, William slams Ben into the side window. Glass flew over the old seats. Ben leans against the vehicle's door.  
William turned to leave, but Ben grabs his leg. William kicks Ben across the face. Ben rolls over to get away from the teenager. Ben tries to get to his feet. William however puts his boot on Ben's back and pushes Ben's face into a puddle of muddy water. Bubble form around Ben's head as he struggled to get a breath. After several second, William removes his boot. Ben rolls to his side, taking in shuddering breaths.  
A squeal echoed from the end of the alley. William turned to see a blue husky driving a black car drive straight at him. Cold metal suddenly wrapped around his wrist. Looking down, William finds a soaked Ben with one handcuff on his wrist and the other on William's.  
Exile jumps out of the unmarked police vehicle to see Ben standing handcuffed to the Demon. Exile asked, "Are you OK comrade?"  
Ben shrugs, "Yeah, never been better."  
Exile eyed the sulking anti-hero as he went to pat Ben on the back, "Good job comrade, you caught him." William turned to look into Exile's eyes, Exile felt like William was staring into his soul through those blue cold eyes.  
Ben said, "He's a tricky one." Ben and Exile marched William to the back of the police car. William never struggled, even as they cuffed both of his hands behind his back and made him sit in the back seat.  
Exile and Ben sat in the front seats. Ben radioed the other Rovers and Night Hounds, "We've got him. Where do you want to meet?"  
William heard the American voice of Hunter over the radio, "REALLY! That's great! But we've got a problem. Colleen and I stumbled upon a weapons warehouse on 4252 Rodeo St. We need all Rovers and Night Hounds to take these guys out."  
Exile said, "Vhat about de Demon?"  
Silence followed for a few seconds, and then Hunter replied, "One of you can stay in the car and look after him."  
Exile and Ben exchanged worried looks, before eyeing William in the back seat. Exile replied, "Roger Hunter. We will meet you there. We will be there faster than two shakes of a lamb's tale."  
Hunter said, "Alright Exile. And don't call me Roger."  
Exile pulled out of the alleyway, heading for the weapons warehouse. Two thoughts passed through William's mind. _What happens next?_ And _two shakes of a lamb's tale?_


	5. Chapter 5

Rovers in L.A.  
Chapter 5: Help!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Road Rovers. But William Jenkins is my character.

Exile pulled up next to a large metal storage warehouse. The building appeared to be extremely old. Once painted green, But after years of neglect, the paint turned to brown and was peeling in several places. Ben and Exile could hear gunfire from inside. the Rovers and Night Hounds had already started the raid. Exile parked the police vehicle next to the road behind an old brick building. Exile stepped out of the vehicle to look around the area to make sure no one was around. When Exile was satisfied he stuck his head back into the vehicle, "OK comrade. I am going to enter the building from South side. You stay here and watch him."  
Ben nodded, while William simply stared at Exile. Exile slammed the door behind him as he ran toward the old warehouse. The warehouse was a two story structure separated into four different rooms. The bottom was a concrete floor with shelves of weapons and ammo. The second floor was a metal floor with metal railing bolted to the ceiling. The only way to get to the second floor was the metal stairs in the corner of each room.  
Inside the warehouse Exile found both teams facing off against over fifty gang members. In the first room, Exile say Hunter dodging bullets, Shag cowering behind a large box of crates and Colleen on the second floor kicking a man across the face. The man fell to the ground as Exile ran to Shag, "Where is everyone Shag?"  
Shag mumbled, "Rin rhe rother rooms." (In the other rooms.)  
Exile yelled, "Thanks." Diving to the side of the mound of crates, Exile froze two gangsters as they approached the stack of crates. Hunter used his super speed to Exile, punching a criminal sneaking up on Exile as he punched a hooded gangster in the stomach.  
Hunter said, "Hey Exile, what's up?"  
Exile was always surprised by Hunter's laid back attitude, "Fighting comrade." Grabbing a large crate, Exile launched it at a small group of gangster running toward him and hunter, firing wildly at them.  
The crate smashed into three groups. Hunter said, "Cool."  
Lucy's voice suddenly rang over the collar radios, "We need help! RPG's!"  
Exile said, "I vwill help them. You handle these guys!"  
Hunter gave Exile a thumb up and raced to help Colleen on the second floor. Exile turned and ran into the next room.

William watched as Ben sat motionless, Exile had left only a few seconds ago. William reached into his left bracer, slowly pulling out a small metal L-shaped hook. William worked the hook into the key hole of the cuff. To mask the noise of the lock-pick, William asked, "So, what exactly do you do? I mean the Road Rovers that is?"  
Ben eyed William through the rear view mirror, "We protect the world from criminals."  
William's right eyebrow rose, "How?"  
Ben said, "Our Master gives us missions to perform. These missions take us around the world, where we try to stop whatever plans the bad guys have."  
William was intrigued, "What about that golden dog, how did he dodge a bullet?"  
Ben shrugged, "The first Road Rover team has superpowers. Hunter's power is super speed."  
William asked, "What about you?"  
Ben chuckled, "Nope, no superpowers. I'm part of the second team, the Night Hounds. We use our fighting skill and weapons to handle criminals."  
"Any lethal weapons?"  
Ben frowned, "No, we use nonlethal techniques."  
"Like?"  
"Like a shock gun, nets, freeze rays and varying stunning devices."  
William was impressed, "Good."  
Ben brow came together, "Why's that good?"  
William answered, "Because you don't want to take a life."  
Ben brow furrowed more, "And why's that? Is it too difficult? Too hard?"  
William looked out the window at the direction Exile ran off to, "Because it's too easy." Ben was stunned by this, completely speechless. William returned his gaze to Ben, "There's something I should tell you."  
Ben asked, "What?"  
"I'm going to break out of here."  
This made Ben cringed, "How are you going to do that?"  
William explained, his voice sounding bored, "First, I'm going to slam your head against the dash. That force will cause the airbag to deploy, knocking you out. Then I'm going to unlock the door and walk out of here."  
Ben was surprised at the simplicity of the plan, "And just how are you going to do that?"  
William asked, "You know those cuffs on me?"  
"Yeah."  
William raised both of his hands, the cuffs swinging in his left hand, "I picked them." William grabbed Ben's head and slammed it with all of his might into the dash board. The grey airbag burst from the black plastic, hitting Ben with full force. Ben slumped in his seat, drool dropping from the side of his mouth. William used two fingers to check the pulse on Ben's neck. William could feel the beating of the cano-sapien's heart. William slid into the driver seat, trying to miss the drool coming from the large St. Bernard. William unlocked the door and stepped out. Ben snoozed quietly as William ran to the warehouse, blending into the shadows.

Exile entered the next room, only to dive behind a large stack of crates. Ten gangsters had barricaded themselves behind crates on the second floor on the far side of the building, next to a large severely cracked window panel. Below the criminals was a similar window panel. They fired wildly from the makeshift protection. Exile glimpsed behind the corner of the crates, finding Lucy and Clark being held down to his left. Exile tried to find more cover, but middle of the room was a shooting gallery. No cover was available for him to get closer. Exile tried his ice vision, but all he managed to do was cover the front of the boxes with ice. Exile ducked as a crate exploded next to him.  
Above the criminals, William stood on the metal rafters supporting the roof looking down at the group of men. They had fully automatic weapons and enough explosives to blow up the building. William moved along the rafters to wear he was standing right over the group. William stepped forward and dropped into the center of the group.  
Exile crouched behind crates, waiting for the gangster to run out of ammo. To Exile's surprise the next sound he heard wasn't the clicks of empty gun magazines, but screams. Looking around the corner, Exile saw William Jenkins stab a man in the throat while kicking another man off the side of the rail, falling to the ground in a cloud of dust. Exile stood up and walked toward the center of the room, eyes wide with surprise and fear as William reached over his shoulder and grabbed a man's head. William drops down putting all of the force on the man's neck. A sickening crunch emitted from the broken neck. William rolled the body off of him to attack the remaining seven men.  
One of the men turned his large caliber machine gun on the anti-hero. William grabbed the gun just below the barrel and turned it toward the other people in the group. William came in close to the gangster and elbowed him in the throat. William placed his hand over the gangster's hand and pulled the trigger of the machine gun. Bullets erupted from the end of the barrel, tearing into the flesh of the six men in front of them. Crimson blood splashed on the metal, leaking through the holes to drip onto the concrete. As the men fell to the ground, William turned the one holding the gun. William grabbed the man's throat with his right hand. The man gasped for air as he tried to claw at the iron grip of the Demon. Small trickles of blood flowed around William's gloved hand. William gave a mighty yank, ripping the man's throat. Blood bubbled from the open airway. The man reached for the open wound, eyes wide with surprise and fear. The man fell off to the ground, air and blood escaping from the man's open throat.  
Exile began to run toward the stairs, trying to reach the top before William was able to escape. Before Exile could even get close to the man that fell from the second story got to his feet and ripped open his jacket, revealing C-4 strapped to the man's chest. In the right hand was a small triggering device with a bright red button on the top. The man yelled at William, "Burn in hell DEMON." Pushing the button, the man was disintegrated by the blast. Clark and Lucy were thrown against the wall by the shock of the explosion. William and Exile were not so lucky. Exile was hit with the brunt of the shockwave and thrown through the glass window. William was hit with just enough force to throw him backwards through the window. William rolled as he hit the ground, trying to use most of the kinetic force from the blast. Glass and rubble rained over him. When William was able to stop, he slowly got to his feet feeling all of the new bruises on his body. Surprisingly from a twenty foot drop, William only sustained several bruises and a cut above his left eye. William looked at the building, smoke lifted into the air out of the open windows.  
William searched the area to find any type of vehicle. Shallow breathing interrupted him. William looked to the ground, finding an injured Exile ten feet from him. William walked up to Exile and checked the pulse on his neck. Luckily, Exile's pulse felt only slightly elevated. From first glance, almost all of Exile's left side was bloodied. Exile had several cuts to the side of the face and what looked like several puncture wounds to his left side, possibly the glass from the window. William quickly looked around, finding a parking lot twenty feet away. Racing to the parked vehicles, William busted the window of the first car. A 2007 Ford Nissan with a dark paint job. William ripped off the plastic cover underneath the steering wheel and pulled out three wires. William twisted the two wires that were black, and then by running the red wire over the other two the car came to life. William spun the car around and moved next to the injured Road Rover. William lifted Exile, barely able to get him off of the ground, and set him inside the passenger seat. William slammed the door after putting Exile's feet inside.  
Back in the driver seat, William tore out of the warehouse property like a bat out of hell. William pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number for help. Putting the phone to his ear, William listened as phone rang twice before a tired female voice answered, "Hello?"  
William said, "Cindy, I need help."  
Cindy sight in irritation, "Look William, I can't help you. I'm a vet. Not a doctor!"  
William countered, "I know, but I have an animal in trouble."  
Cindy was caught off guard by this, "What kind of animal?"  
William looked at Exile, "Um… A male Siberian husky, there was an explosion and he was caught in the blast."  
Cindy contemplated this for several seconds, "Alright! I'll be at the vet shop in ten minutes."  
"Thanks Cindy. Also, I may need a few stiches." Cindy answered this by slamming shut her cell phone. William dropped his in his pocket and turned down another street, keeping a close eye on his guest.

Clark and Lucy came too several seconds after the blast. Smoke filled the room. They ran to through to the other room and outside. Hunter met them outside, "What happened?"  
Clark coughed several times, "Bomb."  
Hunter looked between the two, "Where's Exile?"  
Both of the Night Hounds shrugged as another coughing fit occurred. Hunter raced around the building, on the other side all he saw was shattered glass and tire tracks. Hunter observed the ground, using his keen K-9 smell to sniff the ground. Hunter was able to smell Exile's scent and some unknown person's scent. From the trails of scent and the impressions in the dirt, Exile was dragged into a car by the unknown person into a car and they drove off. The other Rovers and Night Hounds met Hunter outside of the smoking warehouse, Lucy and Clark included. Hunter looked up at Lucy and Clark, "What happened?"  
Lucy spoke first, cutting off Clark, "We were being pinned down by ten bad guys on the second floor, when all of a sudden that Demon-guy dropped from the roof and started killing everyone in the group. Exile ran toward the stairs, but some crazy guy that fell from the top had C-4 strapped to his chest and blew up the joint."  
Hunter looked back at the tracks. No one could track the car, the instant the car hit pavement there was not trail to follow. But what Hunter did have was William Jenkins's scent. Hunter turned to the Rovers and Night Hounds, their heads bent in sadness. Clark said, "Sorry Hunter."  
Hunter turned to Clark, flashing his trade mark grin, "No problem."  
All of the cano-sapiens looked at Hunter as though they were questioning his sanity. Colleen said, "What do you mean 'no problem'?"  
Hunter explained, "I mean that since it's the Demon that has Exile, he should be OK." The teams still looked questioningly at Hunter, Hunter continued, "Since the Demon only harms bad guys he won't do anything to Exile because Exile isn't a bad dog. It's better that the Demon has Exile than some criminal because a criminal would either black mail us or use Exile as a ransom. Since the Demon isn't a criminal, he'll do no harm to Exile."  
Blitz raised a good question, "What if he kills Exile?"  
Hunter replied, "Why would he go through the trouble of dragging an unconscious and defenseless Exile into the car and driving away?"  
The team thought for a moment, Hunter was right. Colleen looked at Hunter, "What do we do now guv?"  
Hunter shrugged, "We wait for Exile or William to contact us and we use the Rover's satellite to try and follow the chip in Exile's collar."  
The team grumbled, they didn't like the idea of waiting but it was their only option. Both teams went to the vehicles and returned to the hotel.

William stood next to an irritated blonde haired woman in the vet's office. She wore a brown shirt and jean underneath her white lab coat. She looked in surprise at the humanoid Siberian husky William had dropped on the stainless steel observation table. "William! Why do I even bother?"  
William looked at her, "Technically it's a dog. He just walks on two legs and talks, besides that, he basically the same as any other Siberian husky."  
Cindy rolled her eye, "Yes, but his anatomy is still more human than canine. What am I supposed to do?"  
William said, "Patch him up and send him on his way."  
Cindy released her pent up breath, "Fine! But you owe me!" pointing a finger at William.  
William reached in his back pocket and pulled out a roll of one hundred thousand dollars, "Is this enough?"  
Cindy's eyes widened at the cash, "Y-yes, but after I'm finished you have to take him with you."  
William looked dumbfounded at the vet, "What?"  
Cindy nodded, self-satisfied, "You can't leave him here and you have to watch after him." William shifted slightly, Cindy offered her hand, "Deal?"  
William looked between the hand and Cindy's brown eyes, "Fine," giving the hand a quick shake. Cindy wasted no time and began to work. She needed help to remove Exile's armor, William was able to help her remove the armor on his torso and step back to let Cindy work. Lucky for Exile, the wounds on his side were large gashes. The armor had taken the blunt of the glass, leaving Exile with some nasty cuts. Cindy quickly disinfected and stitched the wounds. Cindy bandaged the side of Exile's chest and moved to his head. The cut didn't look to bad, so Cindy just disinfected it and wrapped a bandage around his head. "Finished," Cindy almost sang her happiness.  
William looked over the bandages, Exile breathed quietly in his sleep. William turned to Cindy, "Thanks. Now can you look at my head?" Cindy obliged and looked at the cut above his left eye."  
"Hm. . . Looks like it doesn't need stitches," Cindy disinfected the wound and slapped a large Band-Aid over it. William never flinched at the pain from the disinfectant or Cindy slapping the bandage on the tender skin. William stood and looked at Cindy, "Thanks."  
Cindy looked at the Demon, "Why do you do this to yourself?"  
William curtly answered, "Because someone had to punish the corrupt."  
Cindy countered, "But why you?"  
William tuned, looking into Cindy's dark brown eyes, "Because no one else can." William moved to Exile side and lifted him up from under the shoulder. Cindy moved to the other side and together they were able to drag Exile to William's car. After setting Exile in the passenger seat, William slammed the door, "See you later."  
Cindy waved 'bye' as William pulled out of the parking lot.

At William base, William was barely able to get Exile down the stairs. Near the bottom of the stairs, William's hands slipped and Exile slid the last few steps onto the cold concrete. William stepped over Exile's body and grabbed Exile by his right shoulder. William put all of Exile weight on his legs as he moved toward the cot at the end of the room. William dropped Exile's head on the cot and went to place his feet on it. After all of this work, William was very tired. William simply took off his gloves, vest, belt and bracers and threw them on the work table. Before William sat down on his chair, he pulled out a string and a small bell from the work table. Tying one end to Exile's wrist and the other to one of the poles of the cot, the bell the string was looped through would warn William when Exile moved. William gratefully collapsed on the rocking chair, slipping into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Rovers in L.A.  
Chapter 6: Face the Enemy  
Disclaimer: I do not own the right to the Road Rovers.

A throbbing pain filled Exile's head. Exile ran his paw over his face, a small ringing echoed. Exile opened his eyes, finding that instead of his blue ceiling in Road Rover HQ was a concrete ceiling. Exile groaned and propped himself up on an elbow, a monotone voice said, "Try not to move too much."  
Exile turned to the owner of the voice. Next to propane stove, stood William Jenkins. Wearing a simple white T-shirt and black jeans, William was stirring something in a small pot. William turned off the flame and dished some of what looked like chopped sausage and egg into two bowls. William pulled two forks from a coffee can he used to keep all of the utensils and cooking tool underneath the table. William gave Exile one bowl and spoon. William sat down in his rocking chair and began to munch on the meal. Hesitating, Exile slowly lifted the fork to his mouth. Exile nearly chucked, "Vhat is this?"  
William responded, "M.R.E. Meal ready to eat, military food."  
Exile took another bite, it wasn't as bad as the first, but the food tasted like cardboard flavored with sausage and egg. "Why do you eat this?"  
William answered, "Because some people don't have the luxury of cooking."  
Exile and William silently finished their meals. Even though the meal didn't taste all that great, it was very nutritious and filling. Exile watched as William placed his bowl on the ground and proceeded to watch the channel 7 reporter talking about healthy alternatives to fast food. The news switched to a handsome field reporter with combed back dark hair, talking about the warehouse incident from last night, calling it "We're here at the sight of some unusual destruction. Though details are sketchy, police believe that the destruction was caused last night in a battle between Yohrito's gang and the Road Rovers. It is believed that the Demon made his own appearance last night, but we can only speculate on that. Now back to Rick Daniels for the weather."  
Exile asked, "Vwhy are you listening to dat?"  
William answered, "I'm checking on the conditions of your friends."  
Exile continued, "Vwhy?"  
William said in his monotone voice, "Because I need to get you back to them." William suddenly stood up, taking both his and Exile's empty bowls to set them on the kitchen table.  
Exile lifted himself in a sitting position, his side twanged in pain as he rested his back against the concreted wall. Exile watched as the teenager cleaned each bowl and left them upside down to dry. Exile asked as William walked toward his chair, "Why are you doing this for me?"  
William answered, "Because you're not evil." William turned off the television and turned his chair to face Exile. "Also," said William as he sat down on the wooden chair, "To get information. What do you want from me?"  
Exile said, "Our Master told us to bring you to Rover HQ."  
"Why"  
"Because he wants to know why you fight criminals," Exile explained. William leaned back. Resting both arms on the chair's rest, William slowly rocked back and forth his eyes seeing beyond the concrete walls. After five minutes, Exile became increasingly uncomfortable with the silence. Finally he blurted out, "Why do you fight crime?"  
William stopped rocking, returning his gaze to Exile, "Because no one else can."  
Exile responded, "That's not a good reason."  
"Why's that?"  
Exile waved his arm in emphasis, "Because de law is meant to catch criminals, not young boys."  
William voice grew slightly angry, "There is no law out here. The only law out here is natural law. The reason I fight," voice rising, "is because the law can't touch the criminals who leak through the law. The law can't help those who suffer because they can't touch the criminals responsible. I fight to protect those who can't protect themselves." William stood up, looking deep into Exile's eyes, "I fight to protect those who fear, by punishing the corrupt and the unjust." William grabs Exile by the collar and brings Exile's face an inch from his own, voice low and menacing, "I fight to make sure NO ONE suffers what I suffered. So no one has to feel what I feel. That's why I fight." William released Exile's collar causing Exile's head to snap back. William twisted his chair to face the off TV and slumps into it, mind racing through memories, memories of terrible things.  
Exile was shocked at this revelation. He felt such sadness for this young man. From starring into William's eyes, Exile could feel the anger and the pain, the pain of losing something so precious that it destroyed William. Exile could only watch as William starred unblinkingly at the television. _It is from this pain that a demon is born. From de loss of his family, he went beyond just being human, he became a hero._ Exile shook his head and in a low voice said "I am sorry."  
William continued to stare at the blank screen, only seeing his reflection, "There's nothing to be sorry about."  
Exile continued, "Yes there is. It is not right for me to judge you."  
William turned to Exile, feeling as though this dog was the closest thing he had to a friend right now. "Thank you."  
The corners of Exile's muzzle lifted in a small smile, "So vhat are we going to do now?"  
William contemplated, "I'm going to take you back to your team, and then I'm going after Huske Yohrito."  
Exile shook his head vigorously, "NO. Master said for me to bring you in and that is vhat I am going to do."  
William would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't impressed by Exile's loyalty to his Master. William made the best possible decision, "Fine, how about I go with you after I finish with Yohrito. Does that sound ok?"  
Exile crossed his arms, "I am going with you."  
William was shocked, "What?!"  
Exile continued, "I am going to make sure dat you are keeping your end of de deal. The only way to do dat is to help you."  
William crossed his arms annoyed, "Fine!"  
Exile extended his arm, offering William his hand, "Deal?" William looked at the hand, then at Exile.  
"Deal," William grabbed Exile's hand and gave it a firm shake."  
Exile's tail wagged in joy, "Good comrade! Now tell about dis Yohrito person."  
William launched into the story, "Huske Yohrito is the son of a Chinese immigrant. He started a small gang with boys his age when he was thirteen. He is a master at manipulating others. At twenty-five his gang had grown to over five hundred followers. His gang is responsible for bringing over thousands of Chinese immigrants and forcing them into his workshops or prostitution. He controls all of the prostitution in Asian area of Los Angeles. For the past four weeks I've been systematically removing his commanders and lieutenant. I've also been removing his major source of income, whore houses. By doing this, I've taken the majority of his support and finances. Now is the time I strike."  
Exile was surprised at the teenager's thoroughness, "How are you going to do dat?"  
William answered, "I've been watching Yohrito for several days now. His favorite spot to have his meetings between those higher up in the rungs on the ladder is his own restaurant Chinese Emporium. It's a high priced place, with a large conference room in the back to give him and his men the privacy the need."  
Exile raised an eyebrow, "How are you going to get in?"  
William's right side twitched, his lip rising into a grin, "I'm thinking Chinese food for dinner." Exile understood the meaning and both put their heads together to formulated a plan.

Huske Yohrito sat in a high backed chair. He wore a perfect white suite, all of the creases remained. Underneath his suite was a black button up shirt, his hair long, but spiked in a gothic style. Leaning against the right side of his chair was a long katana. Its black sheath glinted in the light of the conference room. Yohrito's restaurant contained a large dining area, able to seat about eighty people. Large windows looked out on the L.A. skyscrapers covered in the red glow of the setting sun. The restaurant was slow tonight, only thirty customers were inside. Yohrito looked over the ten men standing in front of him. Each one looked nervously at their boss. They had only been recently promoted.  
Yohrito's eyes moved from each of the men, "Tonight we are going to finish off the Demon!" All of the men cheered as two figures entered from the front door. One was a tall humanoid Siberian husky the other was a fifteen year old boy.  
Exile and William wore black Kevlar combat vests underneath long trench coats. A twenty year old waitress in her black pants and white shirt turned to address them, "How many to. . . Oh my God!"  
William grabbed the waitress by the arm. Bringing her closer, William whispered, "Go home." The waitress ran out the front door, fear filling her eyes. The man standing behind a long red wood bar looked toward the entrance, eyes filling with fear as he caught sight of the two standing there.  
The man addressed all of the customers in the dining room, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have to ask you to leave the store. We have a serious problem." The men and women stood to their feet grumbling curses under their breath as they made their way pass William and Exile, not knowing the danger they were in.  
Two waiters rushed pass William and Exile, not wanting to get involved. The three remaining waiters and bar tender starred down at the heroes. William spoke, he voice easily carried in the room, "Good business? Murder, rape and trafficking," looking at each man, "Does Yohrito pay you as waiters or as murderers?"  
The bar man reached under the bar and pulled out a sawed off shotgun, before the man could pull the trigger William pulled out the pistol from his hip and shot the man several times. The bartender fell backward, hitting the shelves and breaking several alcohol bottles. The alcohol flowed over the man's body as he crumpled to the ground. The three waiters pulled out small machine guns from their waists. William and Exile did not waste time. William kicked the nearest table into the gunman closest to his left. Exile grabbed a chair, throwing it at the closest gunman. All the gunmen opened fired. The table William kicked absorbed the bullets and knocked down the gangster. The chair Exile launched hit the armed man, sending him flying into the wall of the restaurant. The last gunmen followed William as he dove behind a set of tables. Exile used his heat vision to melt the gun in that waiter's hand. The waiter looked down at the twisted metal. William stood up and approached the man, the gangster shook with fear. William simply knocked the man out with a quick blow to the back of the head.  
Twenty men stormed out of the conference room. William and Exile dove behind the grand bar before the gangsters entered the dining room. Each fired wildly in front of them. The glass windows exploded outward. Bullets riddled the furniture and walls. Exile and William crouched as low as they could. Bottles of liquor exploded over their heads as they waited for the guns to run out of ammo.

Hunter pulled the Assault Rover into the parking lot of Chinese Emportium. The Road Rovers and the Night Hounds wonder why Exile said to meet at this place. Hunter was confused that the only message Exile sent them was a simple radio call, "Meet me in de restaurant Chinese Emporium of Dunlap St." Hunter looked at the modern architecture of the building. A curious thing was that when Hunter tried to pull in, every car inside the parking lot was trying to leave. Colleen said, "Something feels wrong here H'nter."  
Hunter nodded, "Yeah, I've got a bad feeling about this." The windows exploded into the parking lot. Bullets struck the pavement and sparked as they hit the armor of the Assault Rover. Hunter said, "I think we've got the right place guys."  
Colleen responded, "What makes you say that gov?"  
Hunter shrugged, "I've got one of those feeling." Colleen sighed in annoyance. The bullet ended after several intense seconds. Hunter opened his door and jumped out, "Let's get them Rovers." The Rovers and Night Hounds rushed out of the vehicle toward the restaurant.

The twenty gangsters looked down at their weapons. Exile and William were waiting for this moment. Exile grabbed the bottom of the bar and lifted. Exile grunted as he lifted the bar above his head and tossed it at the group of gangsters. All of the gangsters dove to the ground. Six were unlucky. They were hit by the flying wood projectile sending them flying out of the restaurant through the open window. William rushed to the closest gangsters, gun in one hand and knife in the other. William fired upon two men trying to stand. They never got up, blood pouring out of the holes in their chest. William turned the gun to the next man, who was getting up on one knee. William fired a bullet between the man's eyes, blood and bone matter exploding from the back of his head.  
A gangster rushed at William's left side. William slashed the hunting knife across the man's chest. Blood bubbled in a straight line across the man's chest. The man looked down at the wound as William jabbed the knife into his neck. The man released a weak wheeze and fell to the ground. Exile froze three of the men trying to stand, leaving them stuck in a crouched position covered in ice. Two gangsters rushed William, tackling the teenager and slamming him on a table. The table collapsed under the force. William kicked both men in their stomach. Reaching with both hands into the inside of each of his boots William pulled out two black throwing knives. William threw the knives into each of the men's necks. Blood poured around the handles of the blades. Another gangster rushed at William, a large bowie knife ready to stab the boy. William grabbed the man's wrist and both of them struggled for the blade.  
Meanwhile, Exile grabbed two of the gangsters by their shirts and tossed them straight into the air. Both of the men hit the roof and fell back to earth, landing heavily on the debris. One of the gangsters decided to try and punch Exile across the muzzle. Exile simple grabbed the man and threw him into another gangster. Both of the men hit the wall, crumpling to the ground. William head butted the man holding the blade. The man leaned back in pain. William used this to twist the man's wrist, breaking the bone. William then grabbed the man's neck and twisted. A loud Crack emitted from the neck. The gangster went completely still. William rolled the body to the side and jumped to his feet.  
Exile looked at William, "Vwhere do you think Yohrito is?"  
William pointed to the back room, "There, ready to strike anyone who enters." Exile began to move toward the back area, but William called out, "No, Exile." Exile raised a furry eyebrow, William explained, "I have to do this by myself."  
William pulled out the second pistol in his left hand and pulled out a long curved blade from the back of his belt. Exile watched as William walked down the hallway and entered the conference. William ducked as he entered. Just where his head was, a katana slashed hitting the door frame. William rolled to the side and stood, seeing Yohrito in his white suit with a katana raised with both hands over his head.  
Hunter and the group entered the restaurant to find several bodies lying on the ground. Some were dead, while others were knocked out or frozen. But what they saw standing in the hallway made their hearts leap for joy, it was Exile. Everyone rushed to Exile. Exile turned and smiled at the group then returned his attention to the battling pair in the conference room.  
Hunter stood next to Exile and looking into the next room, Hunter saw a man of Asian descent holding a long sword over his head standing across from the Demon. Hunter looked to Exile, "Shouldn't we stop them?"  
Exile shook his head, "No comrade, he must do this alone."  
Hunter, Exile and the rest of the cano-sapiens watched as Yohrito cut at the handgun William was holding in his left hand. Sparks flew as the blade hit the metal. William dropped the gun and dodged a stab from Yohrito. Yohrito twisted the blade and sent the blade to sever William neck. William blocked the blade with his knife.  
Both fighters held this position for a second, and then separated. Yohrito viciously slashed at the Demon. William simply blocked the katana or dodged it. After several minutes of furious slashing, Yohrito began to tire, becoming extremely aggravated. Yohrito finally broke and tried to ram William through the stomach with his blade. William twisted as Yohrito rushed him. The blade missed William's vest by a half inch. Yohrito however put too much power behind his thrust and traveled farther than intended. William grabbed Yohrito by the elbow with his left hand and brought his right elbow onto Yohrito's wrist. _Crunch_! Yohrito screamed as he dropped the katana, cradling his broken left wrist. Yohrito looked up in hatred at the teenager looking at him.  
William looked down on the gangster, "How does that power feel now?"  
Yohrito spat at William's feet "Shove it up your ass! You think you're better than me! Ha! You're no better than any of us criminals. What makes you different? HUH? What makes you so special?!"  
In a flash, William was in front of Yohrito lifting him up by his shirt collar. William said, he voice echoed down the hall to the group of cano-sapiens, "I don't harm the innocent." Yohrito face contorted from rage to pain. Stepping back Yohrito was grabbing hold of the blade protruding from his gut. Yohrito collapsed on the ground, blood pooling in the conference. William walked out of the conference room to the awaiting crowd of cano-sapiens. William stopped and sighed, "Alright Exile. A deal's a deal. Let's go see your master." All of the Road Rovers' and Night Hounds' jaws dropped. After all of the fighting and the chasing and the worrying, here was the Demon, the homicidal vigilante, standing before them willing to join them.  
Hunter said to himself, "Yet another unexpected twist." Exile and the rest of the teams escorted William into the awaiting Assault vehicle. Hunter jumped into the front seat, while Colleen took the passenger side, pulled out of the parking lot and began to make their way to Rover HQ. William sleeping quietly in the back with Exile on his left side and Clark on his right, glancing every now and then at the vigilante making sure he didn't try to escape.


	7. Chapter 7

Rovers in L.A.  
Chapter 7: Meeting Professor Shepherd  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Road Rovers.

Professor Shepherd waited patiently for the Rovers and Night Hounds to return. He just received a call from Hunter that they had William Jenkins and that they are returning to the base. The Professor prepared for this meeting by setting a single chair at the end of the round table, between Shag's and Ben's normal seats. Shepherd was sitting in a high backed chair in front of a large monitor displaying the world.  
Voices echoed down the quiet hallways. Shepherd was able to make out Hunter's voice, "Here is the kitchen. Where Shag makes his delicious meals."  
Shag said, "Rar." (Yeah)  
An unknown voice said, "Interesting."  
The doors to the Command room slid open to reveal Hunter and Exile escorting a teenager wearing a dark combat outfit with a long overcoat, followed by the rest of the Rovers and the Night Hounds. Muzzle bounced happily around the room, his tong lolling out as he made several passes around the room. Shepherd was surprised at the dark circles under the teenager's eyes and by the fact that Exile was wearing an identical outfit, except for the pants of his Road Rover's armor. Shepherd stood up and addressed William Jenkins, "Welcome to Rover HQ."  
William looked at the man standing in front of the monitor. What's with those eyes? "Thank you."  
Shepherd said, "I know this is very unorthodox, but I was hoping we could have a little chat. But could you tell me how did the Rovers bring you here."  
William explained, "Exile wouldn't give up."  
Shepherd looked at the Siberian husky, "Exile what happened after the explosion at the warehouse?"  
Exile said, "I vas knocked unconscious and William brought me to a vet for medical treatment. After the cuts on my side were stitched, William took me to his base to make sure I was OK'sies. When I woke up, he was willing to bring me back to de Rovers, but I vas going to bring him in no matter vat."  
Shepherd said in kind, "Thank you Exile. Each of you has shown me true loyalty, thank you all. Each of you is a good dog." All of the Rovers and Night Hounds wagged their tales in happiness, but Blitz had to ruin it.  
"No problem Master. I vould have taken this boy down anytime. It vould have been no problem," Blitz said placing a paw on William's shoulder. That was the worst mistake he could have made. The second Blitz's hand made contact with William's shoulder, William reached back and grabbed the back of Blitz's head. William slammed Blitz's head against the table several times before throwing him on his back.  
Ben caught Blitz, asking, "Are you OK?"  
Blitz, his eyes spinning, said, "No mommy, I don't want to go to school."  
Exile said, "Don't be weird boy."  
Everyone turned their gaze to William, who simply played off the situation, "I don't like to be touched." All of the cano-sapiens shrugged, accepting this and took their seats at the table. After everyone was seated, William was sitting between Shag and Ben. William was dwarfed by the height of the cano-sapiens. Shepherd was amused at the sight. To think the only person to ever beat Muzzle and give the Rovers a hard time is this kid who barely tall enough to reach their shoulders.  
While Shepherd contemplated the best way to start this, Muzzle moved closer to William. William remained still, back straight, starring straight at Shepherd. Muzzle hopped a little closer, William didn't move. Muzzle hopped closer, nearly an inch from the vigilante. William finally turned to the dog, both starred at each other. No one moved, a pin dropped in the background. After several tense seconds, William lifted his hand and scratched Muzzle on the top of his head. Muzzle's fur was very short, but still soft to the touch. Shepherd and the cano-sapiens watched as Muzzle enjoyed the attention and proceeded to lick William across the face. After several seconds, William was covered in drool. William simply grinned, he loved animals he just couldn't have any. Shag reached into his fur and pulled out a large blue cotton towel and offered it to William. William accepted the towel, "Thank you."  
Shepherd finally spoke, "The only thing I'd like to ask you is why do you fight crime?"  
William answered, "Because the law is inadequate to handle crime."  
Hunter spoke up, "Isn't that vengeance for the death of your family?"  
A shadow flickered over William's face, "No. Vengeance is not a valid motive, it's an emotional one. This is not about emotional satisfaction. Nothing can change what has happened and how I feel about it. No one can take that from me. This is not about vengeance, this is about punishment."  
Lucy asked, "What about you? You could die! Doesn't that matter?"  
William looked at the black Labradors, "I'm already dead."  
Shag was slowly scooting his chair as far from William as he could. Shepherd asked, "Why's that?"  
William starred into those glowing eyes, "William Jenkins died with his family. I'm what's left."  
Colleen piped in, "I think you're a blooming idiot." Everyone took a sharp breath, all eyes turning to the scarred teenager. William simply looked into Colleen's eyes. Colleen found that she couldn't look into the steel gaze, "I mean why put yourself through this kind of pain? You should be living your life, not fighting a war."  
William took a second before answering, "I put myself through this pain because no one else can. I can't live my life because it was taken from me. I can't go back. There is no return, no happiness, and no home. There is only war, the war between criminals and civilians."  
Colleen's ears drooped slightly. Clark however took up the conversation, "How did you escape from us so many times?"  
All of the cano-sapiens leaned in closer eager to know his secret. William reached inside his Kevlar vest and pulled out a small handheld book. The book was barely three by four inches wide and tall. William tossed it to Shepherd. Shepherd caught the book and opened it. Hunter asked, "What's it say?" barely able to contain his excitement at finally understanding why this teenager was able to best them more than once.  
Shepherd smiled at the title, "It's The Art of War by Sun Tzu." Everyone scratched their heads questioningly. Shepherd explained, "Sun Tzu was a great general in Third Century China. His strategy revolutionized warfare and changed the future of conflict. Is this really how you were able to beat the Rovers?" William nodded, "How interesting."  
Everyone looked between William and Shepherd. Hunter finally broke down, "Could someone please explain this to me!"  
William said, "The teaching of Sun Tzu outline how to achieve victory. Sun Tzu's wisdom reveals not only strategies to defeat the enemy, but also how one can achieve a better perspective of events around them. Also, Sun Tzu emphasizes on fluid thinking. Meaning that we must be able to consider a variety of options and not confine ourselves to a single course."  
Hunter nodded. Colleen said, "Did you get all that Huntie wuntie?"  
Hunter flashed his trade mark smile, "Nope, but it sounded cool."  
Colleen sighed, "There's you comedy."  
Shepherd said, "One last question before we finish; why do you call yourself the Demon?"  
William answered, "When I was about to kill Mrs. Milano, wife of Kyle Milano the head of the Sinners, she said to me, 'We created our own hell didn't we?' I answered, 'And I was the demon to crawl out.' It stuck to me after that."  
Professor Shepherd stood, "Well I thank you William for having this little conversation. Would it be alright if you stayed the night then tomorrow we can take you home?"  
William said, "Sounds fine with me."  
Shepherd said, "Excellent, also you and Exile should check in with Professor Hubert for a medical exam. Rovers and Night Hounds remember, you're all good dogs."  
William and Exile nodded as they stood up with the rest of the Rovers and Night Hounds. Hunter called, "To the power of the pack!" All of the cano-sapiens howled, nearly deafening William. William and Exile walked out of the conference room, Hunter walking next to them, "So William, what kinds of games do you like?"  
"I don't play games."  
Hunter continued, "What do you do for fun?"  
William said, "I don't."  
Hunter responded, "Bummer."  
The three turned into the medical section. A humanoid Blood-hound sat behind a desk looking into a microscope. Professor Huber wore a simple white button up shirt, pants and a red bowtie underneath a white lab coat. Hubert looked up and peered through his half-moon spectacles at William, Exile and Hunter. "Good you're here, Master told me that both of you need a physical. Exile I'll start with you."  
Exile said, "OK," as he sat on one of the steel observation table.  
Huber pulled out a stethoscope, "Take off your shirt." Exile removed the vest and coat, revealing dirty bandages on his right side. Hubert put the end of the stethoscope against Exile's chest, "Breathe deeply." Exile inhaled deeply. Hubert said, "Lungs sound good." Hubert then removed the bandages on Exile's side. The hair was shaved around the areas of the cuts to reveal the dark stiches against Exile's pail skin. Hubert whistled slightly, "Hm. No sign of infection and the stitches are very nicely done. Who stitched you Exile?"  
William answered for Exile, "Veterinarian Cindy Holland."  
Hubert muttered, "Oh good." After testing Exile's pulse, blood pressure and reflexes, Hubert passed Exile, "You just need some rest and you'll be good as new." Exile jump gratefully off of the table as the Blood-hound looked at William, "Your turn young man."  
William sat on the metal table, its surface cold to the touch. Hubert placed the ear buds of the stethoscope in his ears, "Take off your shirt." William lifted the coat off and pulled off his Kevlar vest and gun holsters.  
The three cano-sapiens winced as William pulled of his blood stained shirt. Hunter whistling, "That's got to hurt." William's right side was cover in purple bruises. A large gash underneath William's left ribs was still slightly bleeding.  
Hubert borated the youth, "Why on this jolly green earth did you let yourself get into this condition?"  
William simply said, "It's a price I'm willing to pay." Hubert sighed in annoyance and began to check William's lungs, blood pressure and reflexes.  
Hubert stepped back and said, "Besides those bruises, you're in good health. Let me just bandage your side." Hubert taped large section of cloth to William side. "All you need is some rest and several good nights' sleep." William nodded and dropped to the floor picking up his coat, vest and shirt.  
Hunter asked, "How'd you get so many bruises?"  
William answered, "Fights, but these resent ones were from scaling down the Simpson building."  
Hunter scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that."  
William simply said, "It's fine."  
Exile cleared his throat, "I think it is sleepy time. I vwill show you to spare room."  
William nodded and turned to Professor Hubert, "Thanks, Hubert." Hubert nodded and returned to his microscope. Exile and Hunter turned right as they left Medical, William following closely. After taking several turns, Hunter opened a door with no name or marking, "Here you go buddy! You can use this room for tonight."  
William entered the room. The room was small containing a full size bed with a silver comforter and a wooden desk in the right corner. There was also another door leading to a small bathroom with a shower. William turned to Exile and Hunter, "Thanks."  
Hunter said, "Good night. If you need anything just get Exile or myself. I'm three door to you right and Exile is two to your left."  
William said, "I'll be sure to remember that."  
Exile yawned, "Goodnight comrade. I am off to get a nights snake before going to sleep."  
William nodded and turned. Hunter closed the door, him and Exile heading toward the kitchen. William took off his pants and laid everything on the desk, folding everything in order to make sure it didn't wrinkle. William then slipped under the silver comforter. _Will the nightmares happen again?_ William was asleep in seconds, his exhausted body pulling him into a blissful sleep.  
Hunter and Exile entered the kitchen, Exile going to the fridge as Hunter sat at the counter watching Exile pull out slices of deli ham, bread, cheese and mustard. Hunter asked as Exile applied a large amount of mustard to a piece of bread, "What do you of the kid?"  
Exile looked up from his sandwich, "He is very strong." Exile placed several slices of ham on the bread and a slice of cheese to top it off before putting the sandwich together.  
Hunter asked, "What do you mean?"  
Exile finished putting all of the unused food back in the fridge before answering, "I mean that he has lived through some of the worst pain we could imagine. Having his family killed in front of him, being betrayed by the law and having to live with his memories. It may not look like it, but he suffers every single day and SOMEHOW he still lives."  
Hunter raised an intrigued eyebrow, "You don't think he's just hurting others because of his pain."  
Exile shook his head, gripping the countertop with both hands and starring down, "No. I think that he is something more than he appears." Hunter looked intently at the Siberian husky. Exile continued, "While talking to him, I found that he has this kind of" Exile tried to think of the word, "inner strength? Deep inside each of us, we are able to handle a certain amount of emotional pain and suffering. But most people would have snapped from de pain William experienced, William did not. Instead, William became something more than just a human. He became a force that can never quite, never compromise and never be stopped. He will go to de ends of de Earth if he had to." Exile took a deep, shuddering breath, "But de problem is that he can't stop. He is unable to stop. The death of his family awoke something that cannot be controlled nor understood. All we know is dat he is good, dat he will never harm any innocence and dat we can consider him a friend."  
Hunter mulled this over as Exile munched on his ham sandwich. After Exile finished, he said goodnight to Hunter and both went to their rooms. Professor Shepherd sat in front of a monitor, now displaying an empty kitchen. _My thoughts exactly._

William jerked awake, looking up at an unknown ceiling. William looked around the room. At some point last night the comforter and sheets were kicked off, leaving William in his boxers in a room that could have a security camera. William quickly got up and went to the bathroom. After a quick shower, William enjoyed having hot water. He never knew he would miss hot water so much. William pulled on his pants and was about to pull on his shirt, but noticed the large blood stain. William tossed the shirt into a small bin next to the toilet. Instead William shrugged on his vest. William left the room, hearing loud voices down the hall and smelling bacon. William followed the noise and smell, finding the kitchen. All of the Rovers and Night Hounds sat at a large dining table, wearing their normal armor. Shag was in the kitchen, wearing a large apron and chef hat. Exile notice William, waving, "Sit here comrade! Is open seat."  
William sat next to the Siberian husky, talk resumed around the table. Clark, Ben and Hunter were all discussing the new Halo video game release. Colleen and Lucy were half-listen, sipping on their morning coffee. Blitz was admiring himself in the reflection of a spoon. Exile clapped William on the shoulder, "How did you sleep?"  
William shrugged, "Alright."  
Colleen turned to the human, "Want a cup of Joe, Will?" William nodded. Colleen called to Shag, "Need another cup over 'ere Shag."  
Shag said, "Rorkay." (Ok) Shag reached next to him and poured William a cup of steaming hot coffee in a cup with the initials RR on it. William sipped the dark liquid after thanking Shag.  
William's eyes widened, "This is great, Shag." Shag smiled as he finished the eggs and bacon. Shag carried two large trays to the table, both piled high with hot fluffy eggs and sizzling bacon. Everyone dug in after Shag sat down. The eggs were simply amazing, fluffy with the right taste and texture. The bacon was to die for.  
After everyone finished, William congratulated the large Sheepdog, "That was really amazing Shag. How do you cook so well?"  
Clark also called, "Yeah Shag, what's your secret?"  
Shag thought for a second then mumbled the answer. Clark and the rest of the Night Hounds were confused, along with William. William asked Exile, "What'd he say?"  
Exile said, "Shag uses toilet water." All of the Night Hounds exchanged horrified looks. Exile continued, "Shag mixed a small amount with de eggs and cooked them. He also fries the bacon in toilet water." All of the Night Hounds spat out in disgust and began licking the table top, horrified that for the past five months of eating Shag's food it was made with toilet water.  
William considered this for a second, "At least it's better than the military food I've been eating." Exile and the rest of the Rovers laughed to the point they had to hold their sides, while the Night Hounds looked at William questioning his sanity.  
Shepherd called interrupted, "Everyone please meet in the command room." The Rovers and Night Hounds quickly got to their feet and raced to the command center, William close behind the group. Shepherd stood as the Rovers, Night Hounds and William assembled in front of him. Muzzle bouncing behind Shepherd. Shepherd smiled, "After much needed thought, I have decided to make William into an honorary Road Rovers." All of the Rovers and Night Hounds cheered as Shepherd stepped toward the teenager, giving the shocked William a small black wrist band. Shepherd explained, "This is a two way communicator. We can contact you and you can contact any time."  
William was speechless. All he was able to say was "Thank you."  
Shepherd smiled, as Exile pulled William into a tight bear hug, "Welcome to Road Rovers!"  
Colleen tapped Exile on the shoulder, "Exile lungs are normally important, guv."  
Exile looked down, seeing William start to turn blue. Exile dropped William, "Sorry! Sorry!"  
William coughed several times, "It's *cough* alright," patting Exile on the shoulder.  
Shepherd exited as the rest of the cano-sapiens congratulated William

Later, William drove down the winding highway. After the Rovers and Night Hounds congratulated him, they lead him to the hanger. Exile showed him the black motorcycle. William thanked each of the Road Rovers. When reaching Exile, William stopped. To Exile's surprise, William offered Him his hand. Exile shook the boy's hand. After several seconds, both let go at the same moment grinning. William turned and mounted the bike. William waved as he drove from the Rover HQ.  
The sun rose higher in the sky, as a teenager rode down the long desert highway. Looking down at the black band on his right wrist, William's lips lifted in a slight smile. At least now he knew he had a few friends. William looked ahead of him a sign said 'Los Angeles 316 Miles.'  
_I need to get back to work._


End file.
